Blue Blood (DISCONTINUTED)
by Doncamatic
Summary: Henrietta Frost knew that something was slightly off about the strange four boys who always reappeared at the Boardwalk every night. And she craved for more. MarkoxOC. (DISCONTINUED)
1. She's What You Call A Black Sheep

_Blue Blood_

_Chapter One - She's What You Call A Black Sheep  
><em>

She's what you call a "black sheep". She never stood out in the school crowds, even if she wore a yellow tie dye shirt with fishnet stockings and a black leather miniskirt. Oddly enough, she'd resemble a banana. But anyway, that's not the point. The point is that Henrietta Frost was unlike most eighteen year old girls in her they were out getting serious jobs in Post Offices or banks, she was too busy wasting her time watching around the clock television in the comfort of her own home. There she'd sit (or even lay down) for hours on end, watching cheesy soap operas about adolescent girls who go clubbing every Friday night. Henrietta knew that that would never be her.

Not in a million years.

Now, although Henrietta was a lazy young woman, she was also intelligent, not to mention smart. Her mother, Mrs Adrianne Frost, admired her great skills for finishing Sudoku within less than a few short minutes. Rubik's Cubes too. Therefore, Henrietta was seen as nothing more than a 'nerd'. At secondary school, she'd always sit alone at lunch time, skimming through pages of Vogue magazines, envying the perfect, skinny frames of other women.

Henrietta wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, nor the ugliest. Her copper-red hair sprouted out with corkscrew curls which fell delicately over her chest. Her fashion consciousness only came into mind when she reached the age of sixteen; that meant swapping her overly large glass frames for smaller spectacles (which she'd wear often), ditching mud-brown trousers for the 'la mode' stone wash jeans, her newly bought plain white t-shirt was finally accompanied by her burgundy coloured Converse high tops. And here stands a completely new Henrietta.

But everything seemed to change ever since she had moved halfway across the world to Santa Carla, California.

She knew that something was slightly off about the four boys who always reappeared at the Boardwalk every night. And she craved for more.

**. . . **

_Authors POV_

Henrietta licked her dry, cracked lips and wiped the morning crust from her tired eyes. She felt hot, groggy and she had overslept, she was only just getting used to her new environment in California. Her hair was greasy and thinner than general and her pajamas were slightly damp with sweat. The last thing she needed right now was more heat. She was bed shaped.

"Thinking about leaving the house today?" A familiar voice caused her to spring up from her bed covers. "You need a shower, you're filthy."

She attempted to sit upright, but her limbs failed her, so she lay herself down again. "What's the time?" Henrietta asked, absentmindedly in response.

"One o'clock in the afternoon." Henrietta's mother said sternly and picked up her daughters clothes which had been sprawled about her bedroom floor, and folded them neatly.

"I want it to rain. I feel like an plant that hasn't been watered in months." she drawled on, sticking her tongue out, childishly.

"You'll get used to it, love. But if you want, I'll let you use my plug-in fan tonight."

Henrietta nodded, knowing that it wouldn't make any difference. She loved Santa Carla with a passion, her biggest dream was being able to live in California, but now she was, it never felt the same as she imagined it.

That was the problem with reality in her eyes.

**. . .**

After a thoroughly good soak in the bath tub, Henrietta helped herself to breakfast. Well, I suppose that you wouldn't call it a filling breakfast: only a simple bite of toast, washed down with a glass of fresh orange juice. And it surprisingly did the trick.

It had only been a week after she had moved to California, and by the looks of things, she didn't like the heat.

She despised it.

"You should've expected it, Hen. You knew it was going to be hotter over here, than England." her mother said in her best _I'm-right-and-you're-wrong_ tone of voice.

A long, stifled moan was all that could escape from Henrietta's lips.

"Why don't you go out for a morning- well it's not exactly morning, more like quarter past three- for a jog? A little stroll. Get some exercise. Get the fresh air in your lungs."

"I would if I could, but it reeks of seaweed and greasy burgers out there."

"Exactly. Go and get used to your surroundings, and you'll also get used to the smell. See?"

Her mother shoved a reasonable amount of dollars in her palms, and escorted her daughter to the entrance door.

And with that, Henrietta headed in the exact direction of the Boardwalk.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so, go easy on me here, folks! This is my first fanfiction and I know that it isn't the best at first, but hopefully it'll get better! Also, the story genre is HorrorRomance/Drama/Adventure and maybe tiny chunk of Humour :D_

_Ciao!_


	2. Authors Note

_Authors Note_

This story has been cancelled. I'm really sorry to those people who have reviewed it too. But don't worry though, because I'm writing another story, but with a completely different plot. Sorry, once again!

_-Doncamatic  
><em>


	3. Authors Note (I'M BACK)

_Authors Note_

Hello! It's been a while since I've written any fanfics and I'm not entirely sure that many people will be overjoyed by this, like I am... Recently I've been getting back into writing, so I've decided to rewrite this fanfic. I have majorly improved in my writing skills since 2011, and it'll be much easier for me to put up chapters as I have finished all of my GCSES exams at school (and I have a long summer ahead of me). I have already written chapter one, so expect it to be uploaded soon!

_-Doncamatic_


End file.
